St Valentine's Day Jace Style
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Jace has to act fast to save the day.


Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instruments_ series belongs to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

 **St. Valentine's Day Jace Style**

Clary sat on Izzy's bed, watching the other girl tossing clothes from her massive closet everywhere in the room.

"Izzy, Simon's not going to care what you're wearing."

Turning to face her, the dark-haired beauty frowned as she held a tiny black dress to her chest. "I need something I know he hasn't seen me in."

Slowly, Clary shook her head. "Izzy, you'll be here for days looking for something."

Izzy turned back to her closet. "Thanks for the help, Clary."

Smiling, Clary looked towards the open door, as Magnus leaned against the door frame.

"Is she still trying to find something?"

Clary nodded as Izzy turned holding up yet another black dress.

"Magnus, I need help. I don't have anything to wear tonight."

Magnus stood straight before walking into the room. "I'm sure you have something."

"I've torn my closet apart."

Clary sighed. "She pretty much has."

Magnus smiled as he reached the end of Izzy's bed. "Clary, shouldn't you be trying to find something, too?"

Frowning, Clary shrugged. "Jace hasn't said anything." She waited till he had sat down on the bed. "You and Alec have plans?"

"More or less, but it'll depend on when he can get free."

Clary nodded. "I'm still surprised Shadow hunters actually celebrate Valentine's day."

Izzy frowned at her. "We celebrate a few mundane holidays."

Magnus pointed towards something in the closet. "What about that dress? I haven't seen you wear that one before."

Izzy pointed at yet another black dress. "This one?"

"No the red one."

Izzy pulled out a mid-thigh red dress with a zipper down the front. "I forgot about this one."

Clary smiled slightly. "I think that's it, Izzy."

She held it up to her. "I think this is it."

Magnus nodded., as he looked at the redhead on the bed. "Good. Now we can work on Clary."

Holding her hands up, Clary shook her head. "Seriously, I don't think we're doing anything."

Folding the dress over her arm, Izzy frowned. "One does not say they're not doing anything on Valentine's when you're in a relationship."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "He better be planning something. Either way, you still need something to wear. That way he'll feel even worse for forgetting."

XOXOXOXOX

Thunk! Clak!

Alec leaned back against the wall of the training room as Jace and Simon spared. Jace clearly had an advantage, but Simon was picking it up.

Jace placed a foot behind Simon, causing the newer Shadowhunter to fall backward.

"Ow!" Simon looked up at Jace.

"You need to work on that." Jace smirked as he placed one of his rattan fighting sticks behind his head. "I thought they taught you how to fight at the Academy."

Simon slowly stood up. "They did. I'm just better with a bow than close combat."

"Which is why he's asking for your help, Jace, but I think we better call it a day. Both Simon and I have dates tonight, and you should, too."

Jace turned to face Alec as Simon limped slightly to the wall. "Why would I have a date tonight?"

Alec's blue eyes widen slightly. "Jace, you do know what today is, don't you? Please tell me you have celebrated it with Clary before."

Frowning, Jace glanced over at Simon. "You know which rune to use?"

"Give me a second. I put it with my stuff." Simon reached his bag laying on the floor. He rummaged through it to find his stele.

"Jace, he's fine. Seriously, you don't know what today is?"

"It's Tuesday."

Alec groaned. "Jace, it's Valentine's Day."

"Why would the Clave give Valentine a day?"

"Saint Valentine, Jace. You know February fourteenth."

Jace lowered the fighting stick from behind his head. "That's today?"

Alec nodded. "Please tell me you haven't forgotten before."

"Izzy normally tells me, but I guess her mind's elsewhere." He glanced at Simon, who was in the process of burning a rune into his skin.

"So you don't have anything planned?"

Sighing, Jace looked at his parabatai. "Obviously. Alec, what am I going to do?"

"Relax, Jace. We'll come up with something."

Jace began to pace.

"Alec, what can I do? I only have a few hours."

"Do a picnic in the greenhouse, since you two are allergic to any of the plants."

Groaning, Jace stopped pacing. "I've already done that."

Simon walked over, carrying his bag over his shoulder. "When was that? At least three years ago, right? Look Clary won't mind if you do something simple. You should know that by now."

Alec smiled. "See. Simon knows. I'll ask Magnus to get the food. All you need to do is make it romantic up there, and take a shower."

Simon nodded. "Yeah, defiantly that. I'll see you two later. I've got to go start getting ready." He gave a fleeting smile before walking out of the training room.

Pulling out his phone, Alec frowned as he looked at the screen. "Yeah, we need to hurry. I'll text Magnus. It won't take him long to get the food.". Alec looked up as Jace placed his fighting sticks back into their proper place. "So you go take your shower and get the greenhouse ready. I'll see what candles I can find."

Alec began to quickly text as Jace left him alone in the training room.

XOXOXOXOX

Clary stood in front of the mirror in her room wearing a flowy dress and strappy heels with Magnus behind her brushing out her hair.

"So Biscuit, what should we go with your hair? Since you won't let me do your makeup?"

"It won't matter. Jace will just take it down."

Sighing, Magnus turned to place her brush on the dresser. "He needs to stop doing that. Although, I do agree with him that you do look better with it down."

Turning to face him. Clary frowned. "You do realize what I mean by that, don't you?"

Magnus gave her a slow smile. "Secret's safe."

Smiling, Clary shook her head.

Frowning, Magnus suddenly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

As he looked at it, Clary frowned as well. "What is it?"

Magnus looked up at her, smiling. "Nothing, Biscuit. Alec was just asking me about something.". He quickly texted a reply. "I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Okay." She walked him to the door. ' Hope Alec and you have fun."

"You, too." Smiling, he waved as he walked out the door.

Clary noticed as he walked away he was texting almost frantically. Frowning, she started to close her door.

"Biscuit, be sure to meet Jace in the Library at six."

Quickly she opened her door and looked up and down the hallway to find it empty.

Music drifted from beyond the open door of the Music Room. Clary shook her head slightly as the sounds of the piano became louder as she walked closer to the open door. Of course, Jace would be playing while he waited for her.

If it weren't for her being so dressed up, she could almost believe she was reliving their first "date." She stood in the doorway listening to Jace playing, barely able to see his bowed head from behind the piano. Clary wasn't sure who the composer was, but it was a beautiful song.

Slowly the piece came to an end, and Jace raised his head, smiling once he saw Clary.

She smiled in return. "You know this seems very familiar?"

Gracefully Jace stood up. "Well, I did something different. That wasn't Bach."

Walking into the room, Clary shrugged. "I don't know much about classical music."

Raising an eyebrow, he walked around the piano to meet her. "I know you know more than you're admitting."

"I'm might recognize a tune, but I won't know the name of it."

Jace smiled slightly as he took hold of her hand. "We need to work on that." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Dinner's waiting."

If she didn't already have a sense of deja vu, Clary defiantly had it now as Jace lead her to the Greenhouse. The city lights outside sparkled like stars through the domed glass roof. Lit candles were scattered throughout reflecting off the glass as well.

Instead of leading her towards the spiral staircase, he led her to a more secluded area closer to the glass wall, where a blanket laid on the floor. She could clearly see he had gotten take out from his favorite Chinese place. Candelabras surrounded the area around the blanket.

Hiding her smile behind her hand, Clary shook her head. He had clearly gotten help. After all the candelabras belonged to a certain warlock.

"Take a seat while I get the food ready. Shouldn't take long."

Sitting down among the pillows on the blanket, Clary kept her eyes on Jace as he opened containers and dug through bags. Soon he turned with two plates full of food and held them out to her.

"Here take these. I still need to get the chopsticks and drinks.". Clary took the plates from him and placed them down on the blanket as he turned back to gather and the remaining things.

Once he had the chopsticks and drinks in hand, Jace turned and slowly sat down beside her, before handing Clary her chopsticks and drink. "Here you go."

Clary smiled slightly as she sat her cup beside her plate and broke apart her chopsticks, while Jace took a sip out of his cup. Shaking her head, Clary began to eat. As Jace opened his own chopsticks.

The two ate in silence as they devoured the food in their plates.

Jace pointed with his chopsticks towards the bag and containers. "There's more if you want it."

Clary nodded as she chewed on her latest bite.

Lowering his chopsticks. Jace sighed. "Sorry, it's not something more special."

Clary swallowed her food. "Jace, this is fine. I didn't expect you to do anything big.". Was he seriously that worried that she wouldn't like this?

"You deserve dinner at the best mundane restaurant, but I messed up."

Turning to face him, Clary sat her chopsticks on the side of her plate. "Jace, seriously this is fine. We've been so busy getting used running the Institute. We've barely had time alone that wasn't about something that needed to be done. So stop worrying."

Jace frowned. "I forgot, Clary. Alec and Simon had to remind me."

"Thought so.". Clary nodded. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"I shouldn't have to be reminded, Clary.". Jace hung his head.

"Jace, this is sweeter and more meaningful than taking me to some restaurant. The only way this could have been better is if you had made your amazing cheese sandwiches again."

Giving a half-hearted smile, Jace looked at her. "Really?"

Clary leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I don't mind taking a drive down memory lane."

Jace leaned his head towards hers. "I wasn't able to get you anything."

"I got to listen to you play again. That's enough."

Jace turned his head and kissed the top of Clary's head. "You don't want anything else?"

"Just to be able to spend some time with you."

"That I can do.". He wrapped his arm around her. "What to take me up on my offer to be a nude model?"

* * *

So this is my first Mortal Instruments story. I hope you liked it. I had hoped to get it out earlier, but things got in the way.

Review if you please.

CL


End file.
